


最高杰作

by Akila_K



Category: Ancient History RPF, Punic Wars RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akila_K/pseuds/Akila_K
Summary: “我认为你才是我的最高杰作。”汉尼拔说：“如此想来，罗马应当感谢我。”
Relationships: Scipio Africanus/Hannibal Barca
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	最高杰作

公元前193年，以弗所。

西庇阿从宴会中悄无声息地溜了出来。宫殿的闷热让大病初愈的他格外不适；同塞琉古政客的交锋也让他倍感疲惫；安条克珍藏的佳酿更使他晕眩；加之汉尼拔这个令人头疼的存在……他走到回廊一处不引人注意的角落，靠着柱子吹起了风。

以弗所无疑是美丽而迷人的。西庇阿俯视着这个繁荣而富饶的城市。方才希腊人言语中透露出的骄傲与自大让他确信，在不久的将来罗马与叙拉古必然会有一战。而唯一棘手的果然还是那个男人：那个曾兵临罗马城下，令整个意大利闻风丧胆的男人——汉尼拔·巴卡。

西庇阿忍不住叹了口气，他已经能想到加图会在元老院说些什么来攻击自己。

“你看起来很累。”

西庇阿的心跳因这个声音陡然加快。他振作起精神，转过身，露出一个完美的笑容，同样用希腊语说：“谢谢你的关心，汉尼拔。只是舟车劳顿罢了。”

汉尼拔对他的回答不置可否。也许他早就知道自己的病情。西庇阿决不会低估他搜集情报的能力。眼前的男人有着狮的勇猛和狐的狡黠，若是在他面前露出半分破绽，或许就会万劫不复。

迦太基人向前走了几步，他的脸庞从阴影中浮现。九年的时光并不仁慈，岁月在他们俩的身上都留下了痕迹，但汉尼拔的眼睛依旧同他记忆中一模一样：宛若深渊一般读不出任何情绪，当它锁定你的时候，仿佛能将人完全看穿。

无法与这样的眼睛长久对视，西庇阿移开视线：“你似乎过得不错。”

“暂时。”汉尼拔走到他身边，“你应该很喜欢这里吧，毕竟你热爱希腊文化。”

“嗯，”西庇阿转过身，和他一起欣赏起夜色，“这里很美。”

“你该去阿尔忒弥斯神庙看看，它是以弗所的骄傲。”汉尼拔指着不远处的雄伟建筑。

“好的，”西庇阿点点头，“我记下了。”

明亮的月色下，伴随着地中海冬日的浪涛声，他们并肩而立，一时间谁也没说话，但这沉默并不尴尬。从17岁开始，他便一直仰视着这个犹如战神马尔斯般的男人。他费尽心思研究、分析并学习这个男人的战术，只为有朝一日能够亲手打败他。他们本该是宿敌，是对手；他们分明有无数个理由，为国仇与家恨斗到至死方休。可奇怪的是，每次，当他站在汉尼拔面前，唯一感受到的就只是平静。

“安条克心意已决，你是阻止不了这场战争的。”汉尼拔突然开口。

“我知道。”西庇阿停顿了一下，还是决定出言讽刺：“煽动塞琉古确实是个好计划。”

汉尼拔耸耸肩，“不这样也见不到你啊。”

“那么之后呢？你会再次带领军队与罗马为敌吗？”

“并不是‘再次’，我发过誓要终生与罗马为敌。”

“这样的话，我就只能再次打败你了。”

汉尼拔笑了：“你还是那么自信。”

西庇阿低下头：“保守派一直想要毁灭迦太基……它的繁荣让他们恐慌；而你，则像是悬在上空的达摩克利斯之剑。拜你的最高杰作——坎尼所赐，只要你还在、迦太基还在，罗马就无法放松警惕。”

“我认为你才是我的最高杰作。”汉尼拔说：“如此想来，罗马应当感谢我。”

西庇阿揉了揉眉心：“你知道，如果这次你站在安条克这边，我将很难说服元老院。想一想你的国家，汉尼拔。你想让它因你而毁吗？”

汉尼拔沉默了一会儿：“为什么你要在乎迦太基？”

“为什么不？迦太基是座伟大的城市。”也是你的故乡，他想。

汉尼拔发出一声轻笑：“你太仁慈了。如果是罗马落入我的手中，我会把全体公民都卖做奴隶，杀死每一名元老院议员，毁掉整座城市，将它从地图上彻底抹除。”

“也包括我？”

“即使是你。”

“你不会这么做的。”西庇阿抱住自己的手臂，最初的热意早已消退，他开始觉得冷了，扯了扯托加，他继续说：“你不会杀了我，因为我是这世界上唯一能理解你的人。”正如我也无法杀了你。他在内心补充道。

汉尼拔解下披风，用它将西庇阿整个围住：“那我别无选择，只能把你锁起来，关在仅有我知道的地方。”

现在他们靠得非常近了，披风上的余温包围着他。他望向那只注视着自己的眼睛，感觉自己已经坠入其中的深渊里，晕眩的感觉再度袭来。什么都不用在意了，没有战争、没有政治、没有其他人、没有元老院、甚至也没有罗马与迦太基；只有汉尼拔，唯有汉尼拔……在意识到之前，他已用拉丁文喃喃呓语：“或许那样也不错……”

几乎是在脱口而出的那一刻，他就意识到大事不妙。他向狮子露出了他的脆弱，祈祷对方没有听见或是不懂拉丁语只能是苍白的自欺欺人。汉尼拔的眼睛里闪过刹那的震惊，随即，那只波澜不惊的眼睛里，汹涌的情绪如同暴风雨一样蔓延开来。

“普布利乌斯……”自冠上“非洲征服者”的名号，已经许久没有人这样叫他。汉尼拔一只手抚上他的脸颊，另一只手揽住了他的腰。西庇阿被他带着后退几步抵在了廊柱上，他们紧紧地贴在一起，他无路可逃，而汉尼拔终结了他们最后的距离。

起初只是一个轻轻的吻，随后，风暴席卷而来。他感觉闪电沿着脊柱涌向四肢，心跳如雷鸣般震响，胸口翻腾的情绪像是吞噬所有理智的巨浪。他的双手抵在汉尼拔胸口，明知必须推开，却最终抓住了对方的领口。他疯狂地回应，长久以来一直压抑的欲望终于倾泻而出，从很久以前，仇恨变成了敬畏、敬畏转化为理解、理解演变成欣赏、而欣赏滋生出渴望……世界上再也没有第二个人，能给予他如此纠结复杂的爱与恨；也再没有第二个人，能令他感到完整。

“萨图恩啊，不，科洛诺斯……无所谓了，众神啊……我可以献上余生，只愿此刻成为永恒。”他在心中默默祈祷。喜悦与悲伤同时涌上心间，浓烈而黏稠。人们总说西庇阿是命运女神青睐之人，而汉尼拔则是巴卡神的恩惠；但众神必然有着非常扭曲的幽默感，才会让他们相遇。

“你和我太像了……”汉尼拔吻着他的额头，“如果你留在罗马，我的现在就是你的未来。总有一天，你挚爱的祖国将会背弃你、不懂感恩的人们将会极尽全力诋毁你，皆因他们看不到你所能看到的风景。所以跟我走吧。再说，如果你想保护罗马，亲自监督我不是更好吗？”以汉尼拔的标准来说，这几乎是个恳求了。

“……我不能。”眼下的情形使他再次想起扎马，此刻他正在第二次拒绝汉尼拔。这个迦太基人一贯是骄傲的，如今他的让步令西庇阿心如刀割：“我还有很多事必须做。”他埋在汉尼拔肩头，双手依旧紧紧攥着对方的领口：“我不能……”

他听到汉尼拔轻声的叹息。

在阴影里他们无言相拥，汉尼拔的嘴唇贴着他的太阳穴，彼此的呼吸间满是对方的味道。他们都清楚被人发现的后果，但谁也不愿放手。只是享受着片刻的宁静与陪伴，抛却身份、忘记立场，正视这份来自灵魂深处无可抑制的吸引与渴求，哪怕只多一秒也好。

“西庇阿，你在这边吗？”莱利乌斯的声音从不远处传来。

“……我必须走了。”他依依不舍地从汉尼拔怀里抽离。

汉尼拔点点头：“……你可以留着它，如果你想。”他指了指西庇阿身上的披风。

“谢谢。”他放开汉尼拔的衣角。

“普布利乌斯，”迦太基人攥住他的手臂，把他拉回来印上最后一个吻：“我的提议长期有效。”

西庇阿点点头，转身向莱利乌斯走去。

“这是……”莱利乌斯盯着他身上的披风，眯起了眼睛：“你和他单独会面了吗？”

“我知道你想说什么，求你了，盖乌斯，别是现在……”西庇阿把披风从身上解了下来。

“好吧，那我们来说说安条克。我不认为他会改变主意。”

“他当然不会。”他把披风叠好，挂在手臂上，“不过也还有别的办法。盖乌斯，告诉随行的所有人，如果看到汉尼拔，不但要非常恭谨，还要主动他聊天，决不能露出任何回避或者敌视的迹象，尤其在希腊人面前。”他停下来，看着盖乌斯：“只要让安条克对他的忠心产生怀疑，局势就会对我们有利。”

“好的，我现在就去。”

“哦，还有，”他叫住莱利乌斯，“明天上午你要和我一起去阿尔忒弥斯神庙参拜吗？”

公元前183年，利特尔卢姆。

离开罗马的时间越长，前来的访客也变得越少。虽然卢基乌斯、莱利乌斯和格拉古时不时会从罗马写信给他汇报一些元老院的动向，但除了有关那个男人的消息，其余的他也不再感兴趣了。这样挺好，没有太多需要分心的事，他能有更多的时间完成自己的回忆录。

他的桌上放着一串科尔涅利娅亲手摘下的葡萄，又是一年夏天。他感觉身体好多了，今天早上去花园里走了一圈，几棵无花果已经结出了小小的果实。

“爸爸，”科尔涅利娅笑着跑进来，往他头顶上放了一个刚编好的花冠，“有客人来见你，他说自己是从伊比利亚来的。”

西庇阿点点头，捏了捏他小女儿的手：“谢谢你的礼物。”

他的回忆录就快写完了。

“尊敬的西庇阿·阿非利加努斯，”家仆领着来客走到他的面前，“我是来拿我的最高杰作的。”

西庇阿颤抖起来，他几乎握不住手中的笔：“……都给我出去。”他命令道。仆人们在疑惑中快速退下。他站起来，笔杆从桌上滑落：“你疯了吗，元老院正计划着要引渡你，而你自己跑来了意大利？”

“我一路通行无阻。不是谁都能像你这样一眼认出我的，普布利乌斯。”

“朱庇特在上，你真的疯了！”

“这就是你欢迎我的方式吗？我以为你会更高兴一点。”

他们隔着桌子对峙着，西庇阿满脸怒意，而汉尼拔只是挑着眉。迦太基人变了装，失明的那只眼睛藏在了头发的阴影里，另一只正带着盈盈的笑意。

西庇阿叹了口气，三两步跨上前，用力吻上他：“我确实很高兴。”

“你女儿真漂亮，”汉尼拔把玩着他头上的花冠，“她很像你。”

“抱歉啦，她已经有婚约了。”西庇阿揶揄。

“没关系，反正我更想要她父亲。”汉尼拔亲吻他：“还记得我上次的提议吗？我说过它长期有效。”他认真地看着西庇阿：“我已经全都安排好了，这次你会跟我走吗？”

去他的加图。

去他的元老院。

去他的罗马。

他突然感到无比轻松与自由。他已经把能给的都献予了祖国，毫无保留。唯一亏欠的就只有自己的真心。终有一天，所有的辉煌都将作古，雕栏破碎，风华寂灭。那时，世界将会对他们做出如何评价？无论如何，他们的名字都已紧紧交缠在一起，万世不休。

抚摸着汉尼拔的脸庞，西庇阿点点头。

“我会。”

**Author's Note:**

> 因为丢失了太多史料，总觉得要全面总结西庇阿和汉尼拔的性格还挺困难的……在我看来，他和汉尼拔确实非常相似，或许如出一辙的命运就是证明。他们都很自信，也都非常骄傲（当然他们确实有这样的资本），不会轻易认输（倔强），直言快语。这样的性格并不适合政治斗争。  
> 这是我的第一篇拔西文，我好像总有在第一篇里试着把所有能挖掘到的的情绪全都写出来的倾向。这篇文一开始写得非常顺利，但后面就变得越来越困难。最后我只能把框架先搭出来，再慢慢一段段慢慢填充缺失的部分。但写的时候并不心急，有大量的时间慢慢斟酌。总体来说还是写得非常愉快的。
> 
> 不知道之后还会不会有新的灵感，亦或这就是我唯一的一篇拔西了。
> 
> 因为是用中文写的，考虑到中文读者对历史人物可能更习惯译名，所以这篇文的人物与地名全都用了常见的翻译。另外，想着会翻到这个tag的读者必然是了解故事背景与人物关系的，所以就没有写注释备注。如果有疑问可以留言。


End file.
